Relatos de una vida
by dernhelm de la marca
Summary: Un padre le cuenta a su hijo su vida. El summary no es muy bueno, pero prueben la historia.Dejen reviewa x favor!
1. Lazos de sangre

1. Lazos de sangre

En un verde y grande jardín, un niño de unos nueve años estaba acostado sobre el pasto mirando el cielo con sus grises ojos, probablemente estaba buscando formas en la nubes. Su rubio, casi blanco cabellos brillaba por el reflejo del sol.

El chico podía escuchar a los niños del vecindario jugando, y al parecer estaban muy divertidos. Pero él no era como ellos, el era superior, y obviamente al ser superior no pensaba dirigirle la palabra a personas inferiores.

- Señor Malfoy, su padre manda a llamarlo.

Al escuchar la voz chillona de Rin, el elfo domestico, se asustó. No había escuchado al elfo, al parecer estaba muy concentrado en las nubes, y aunque nunca lo hubiera aceptado, también estaba pendiente de sus vecinos.

- Dile que ya voy- dijo el chico. Últimamente su padre había estado raro, molesto. Pero para no hacerlo enojar, se levantó y caminando lo mas lento que pudo entró a la casa y fue a la oficina de su padre.

Ahí estaba su padre, sentado sobre un sillón. Este hombre guardaba un gran parecido con su hijo. El mismo pelo rubio, los mismos ojos grises, en los cuales parecía que se desatara una gran tormenta.

- Hola hijo, siéntate- dijo, mientras le señalaba otro sillón que tenía enfrente.

- Padre- dijo el chico a modo de saludo- ¿Puedo preguntar para que me has llamado?

- Sith, no se como comenzar, mira, creo que es hora de que conozcas mi historia- dijo mientras en niño lo veía con una cara de completa confusión, no entendía a su padre- creo que lo mejor sería empezar por el Principio.

Sithsiguió mirando a su padre con cara de incertidumbre.

- Vas a entender más tarde- dijo Draco al ver la cara de su hijo- Supongo que sabrás que nosotros, nuestra familia es una de las pocas de sangre pura que quedan en la comunidad mágica.

- Si padre, y estoy muy orgulloso de eso.

- Si, seguro…, bueno, tu abuelo, Lucius, se casó con Narcisa Black. Antes de seguir con la historia, tengo que decirte que voy a ser cien por ciento sincero contigo, no te voy a ocultar nada, y antes quiero advertirte que la verdad puede llegar a doler mucho¿estas dispuesto a escucharla?

- No te preocupes padre, estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que me tengas que decir.- en los ojos del niño se podía ver el interés que por primera vez sentía por algo que su padre le decía.

- Entonces, ahí voy. Lo que concluí en mi infancia es que mi mamá, Narcisa, nunca quiso casarse con mi padre, ella, a pesar de ser una Black nunca se comportó como tal, ni siquiera estuvo en Slytherin, ella era una Revenclaw. El problema fue que mis abuelos se cansaron de su actitud desaprobadora y al terminar el colegio la casaron con el mejor partidario para ella que encontraron, un Malfoy, mi padre.

Él, no es, o por lo menos no era una persona del todo mala, pero se obsesionó por la limpieza de sangre, y ahí fue cuando todo lo malo empezó a pasar. Decidió unirse a las huestes de Voldemort y empezó a ser cruel, y antes de eso, aunque mis padres no se amaran, se llevaban bien, se respetaban, pero después al convertirse en mortifago empezó a maltratar a mi mamá, y eso cuando la trataba. En esto nací yo. Uos pocos meses después Voldemort fue derrotado, o eso se creía.- Draco se puso de pie y dijo- Esto es todo por hoy, mañana o algún otro día seguimos.

- ¡No¿No podemos seguir ahora?- PreguntóSith poniendo cara de perrito degollado.

- No, es tarde ya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!  
Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap. y que sigan leyendo...  
Por favor opinen! y cualquier consejo es aceptado


	2. Infancia

Hola a todos!  
Gracias por leer!

ATENCION: Cambie el nombre del niño, ya esta cambiado tambien en el capitulo uno.  
Antes se llamaba Gavin, pero ese nombre no me terminaba de convencer... Ahora le puse Sith, que en gaelico significa Paz...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado ya un mes desde que su padre le contó sobre sus abuelos, y desde eses momento no había dejado de pensar en ello. Por un lado estaba decepcionado, no habían sido como el se había imaginado. Pero sin embargo, el pequeño no iba a mostrar su disconformidad con su propia familia.

Aunque estaba decepcionado, también sentía curiosidad, impaciencia por seguir escuchando el relato. Pero ese sentimiento tampoco pensaba expresarlo, era un Malfoy, y no demostraba sus sentimientos, no tenía debilidades.

Como la mayor parte de su tiempo, el chico rubio estaba acostado en el jardín, sobre el pasto, mientras miraba las nubes en busca de formas, y escuchando con cierto interés como sus vecinos se divertían.

No podía contener su curiosidad por más tiempo, esta lo estaba venciendo. A fin de cuentas era solo un niño¿y qué niño nunca sintió curiosidad?

Fue caminando rápido, tratando de no correr a la oficina de su padre. Sabía que si iba caminando normal se iba a arrepentir en la mitad del camino y nunca iba a llegar hasta donde estaba su padre.

Tocó la puerta.

- Pasa Sith –dijo Draco a través de la puerta.

- Padre ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- pregunto mientras entraba a la habitación.

- Me imaginaba que la curiosidad te iba a vencer finalmente. Al final también eres humano. Entonces¿vas a querer escuchar como continua la historia o eres demasiado orgulloso para eso?

- Soy un Malfoy, no siento curiosidad. Y vine a escuchar como sigue la historia que me parece interesante, no viene porque sintiera curiosidad.

- Jajaja, es curiosidad – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – Bueno¿no te vas a sentar?

Sith fue a sentarse con la cabeza gacha, y "enojado" al sillón en donde se había sentado la sesión anterior.

- Habíamos quedado cuando Voldemort (ya habían superado la etapa en la que no decían el nombre) fue vencido. Yo tenía aproximadamente un año.

Mi padre que había sido mortifago lo negó, alegando que todo loo que hizo lo hizo bajo el maleficio de Imperios, y así se salvó de ir a Azkaban y siguió con su trabajo en el ministerio.

" Para todo el mundo Lucius Malfoy era un hombre honrado, que había caido en las garras del mal, pero al final se había arrepentido.

Pero no estaba ni cerca de haberse arrepentido. En mi casa el me entrenaba secretamente para ser un futuro mortífago. El nunca dejo de serle fiel a Lord Voldemort.

Y sí fui creciendo, quería a mis padres, como todos los niños, aunque odiaba la manera en la que mi padre me criaba. Mi crió para ser una persona fría, para esconder mis sentimientos, o capaz que para no tenerlos.

Ahora vas a entender una de las razones por la que te cuento mi historia. Yo a diferencia tuya, vivía en un barrio habitado mayormente por magos.- Dicho esto Draco puso cara soñadora, como si le hubiera gustado vivir ahí, pero no dijo una palabra.- Si, yo vivía en un barrio con muy pocos muggles, pero ellos eran mis amigos, no tenía casi amigos magos. – dicho esto Sith puso cara de asco- Saca esa cara de asco por favor, sabes que a ti también te encantaría salir a jugar con los vecinos muggles.

- ¡No! Yo no quiero jugar con ellos, somos diferentes. Yo soy mago, y un Malfoy, s,oy superior. Y como alguien superior no debo mezclarme con esa gente.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esas ideas? Así era tu abuelo, y yo ya te conté que era él. No quiero que tu también seas así. – Sith no dijo nada. Bajó la cabeza dispuesto a seguir escuchando la historia que por cierto estaba muy interesante.

- Cuando yo tenía 5 años – continuó Draco – mi padre me prohibió seguir jugado con mis amigos. Y yo no lo dejé de hacer, no iba a dejar de jugar con mis amigos por un capricho de mi padre. No pensaba dejar de jugar y hablar con Adrian, mi mejor amigo.

"Pero al no hacerlo por mi cuenta, mi padre me prohibió salir de mi casa hasta que encontró una casa nueva, y nos mudamos.

Mi padre no quería de ninguna forma que por mi culpa lo consideraran un traidor de sangre. Por eso fue que nos mudamos. Me prohibió ahí también salir más allá de mi jardín. Hasta estudiaba en mi casa con un tutor para no tener que ir al colegio.

Con Adrian, aunque mi padre no lo sabía entonces, nos mandábamos cartas. Él lo sabía todo, sabía que yo era mago, sabía sobre mi padre y porque me había mudado, y hasta sabía sobre Voldemort. Aunque durante nuestra niñez solo pensó que era un juego, terminó por creerlo. Nunca dudó de mi.

Te deseo que algún día puedas llegar a tener un amigo así."

- Gracias, creo. Pero era muggle, y por su culpa te aislaron.

- No fue por su culpa, si fue culpa de alguien fue mía. Antes de aislarme yo por mi cuenta prefería que lo haga mi padre. Al menos me quedaron los recuerdos.

"En fin, desde los 5 hasta los 11 años mi padre me estuvo entrenando para ser mortífago. Enseñándome el odio, la frialdad, a ser orgulloso y a sentirme superior a todo ser humano.

Pasé mi infancia mandándome cartas a escondidas con mi único amigo, rogándole a Merlín que mi padre no me sorprendiera. Hasta que por fin me llegó la carta para entrar a Hogwarts, lo cual fue un alivio para mi. Significaba que me iba de la Mansión Malfoy.

- Mira Sith, tu situación es totalmente la contraria a la mía. Tienes la posibilidad de tener amigos, de salir, de hacer relativamente lo que quieras con tu vida, pero te auto aíslas. Me da lastima ver como desperdicias tu vida de esta forma, no aprovechar lo que podrías tener, cuando yo lo tuve y me fue arrebatado.

- Es que, no puedo, yo soy diferente a ellos.

- No hijo, no eres diferente. Por lo menos has el intento, vale la pena intentarlo. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mi.

- Prometo que voy a intentarlo, pero no más que eso.

- Bien. – Dijo Draco sonriendo.- Vuelve cuando quieras a seguir con la historia, y no te avergüences de tu curiosidad.

- Gracias papá – Dijo el chico también sonriendo, con una de sus sonrisas sinceras que pocas veces mostraba.

Inclinó la cabeza en forma de despendida. Y se fue corriendo de la oficina de su padre, probablemente al jardín otra vez.


End file.
